


Sweet as a Slice of Strawberry Shortcake

by So_Ginelle



Series: KrTsk Fluff Week Event [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Baking, Cooking, Cooking/baking, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Oneshot, Fluff, Gardening, It's super domestic what can I say, KrTsk Fluff Week, KrTskfluffweek, KrTsksFluffWeek, KurooTsukki Fluff Week, KurooTsukkifluffweek, M/M, PURE CUTE, Playlist, Shopping, Shopping/Gardening, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-21 21:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17050505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/So_Ginelle/pseuds/So_Ginelle
Summary: Days off are enjoyable for the boys. They can be their typical selves and they try not to question why the work so well together.





	Sweet as a Slice of Strawberry Shortcake

**Author's Note:**

> The day's prompts are: **Shopping/Gardening | Cooking/Baking | Playlist**  
>  For this specific oneshot, I have composed a [playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLAaz4VcSx2_1zQ4Jy_nUD3BWuAaTomvQU) that I encourage you to check out. It is just a bunch of cute love songs that work for the two of them. That is how I have incorporated playlist into this one shot. The P!nk song and the Alessia Cara songs in particular fit very well with them
> 
> I hope you enjoy my fourth day!

There was a loud sound that startled Tsukki from his slumber. Luckily enough, the sound happened when he was near the end of his sleep, so it didn't bother Tsukki too much to be woken up a few minutes before his alarm.

That was when Tsukki realized just what the sound was that startled him, though. It was the sound of loud snoring, coming from the other side of the bed, by a man who was half naked and hardly covered with the comforter. 

What really bothered him wasn’t the fact that the snoring had startled Tsukishima awake, but it was the fact that the man next to him was dumb enough to stay up as late as he had while drinking with his friends. Tsukki supposed that he understood, but it was really just bothersome at that given moment. "Snore on, dummy," Tsukki said as he slowly sat up and pressed a kiss to the back of Kuroo's head. He had his face down in the pillow, which was how Tsukki always found Kuroo sleeping. The kiss hadn’t woken Kuroo up in the slightest, and the kiss had caused Tsukishima to smile, thinking about how nice it would be to start their day together.

As he woke himself up, Tsukki got out of bed to go start his morning routine. The routine always started with a fifteen minute shower, where he was usually quiet, particularly because Kuroo usually always slept in later than he did. Then, Tsukki changed quietly in their room, still being aware of Kuroo’s snores and noting that he was passed out.

He needed coffee, and it was just another normal day. So coffee would be the very first thing that Tsukishima did after he got changed. Although, it was a day off for the pair of boys, so it wasn't as normal as usual. They both had off from work, so they would get to spend all day together. Tsukki figured he could let Kuroo sleep a little longer, just because the man had been out adventuring the night before. He hadn't gotten home until Tsukki had already gone to bed, so only god knows how late Kuroo had been out, really.

As Tsukishima put the coffee grounds in the coffee filter, he started the machine up and it was very soothing to hear the sound of the machine making the precious liquid that would give Tsukishima the energy he needed to get through the day.

It wasn't until the coffee was finally done brewing that Tsukki started to make breakfast. Though, he knew that it wasn't going to be a very tasty breakfast. If there was one thing that Tsukki really couldn't do very well, it was cook and prepare food. He was absolutely horrid with anything to do with cooking and baking. That was more Kuroo's field, and Tsukki honestly wasn't sure what he did to deserve someone as great as he had found, that was able to provide Tsukishima with all the things that he severely lacked. If it were up to Tsukki, he would be having takeout every night, and he would probably be broke at this rate. 

Once Tsukki had finished looking through the fridge and shut the door, he found a pair of weak, but clinging arms, right around his waist. "Babe... How do you drink that disgusting stuff?" A voice had asked, still filled with exhaustion. A laugh escaped Tsukki's lips as he set his coffee cup down on the counter, settling his arms on top of Kuroo's arms that were around his waist. He leaned back into Kuroo's chest and he took a breath, closing his eyes. "Also... you sleep a lot. So why do you need it?"

That comment caused Tsukki to push Kuroo's arms off of him and he turned to look back at Kuroo. The man groaned and stood up straight, wrapping his arms around himself. "Go back to bed, you're clearly too tired and cranky right now. You’re at least too tired to interact properly with human beings," Tsukki said as he rolled his eyes and went back to the stove.

Snorting was what caused Tsukki to turn back to look at the man. "Okay, so for one… are you actually a human being? I could have sworn you were some sort of creepy figure from the past, here to haunt us. And anyway, I don't think I can sleep now, knowing you're trying to cook," Kuroo said as he leaned back against the fridge. He was watching Tsukki, who had just begun to get flustered as he turned on the stove. "Don't you think you should scramble them in a bowl first? Or in the pan before it gets hot? And you're going to want butter and milk," Kuroo said.

"I've got this, asshole," Tsukishima said as he turned back to the stove and then reached into the cabinet above the stove, getting out a small bowl. "Do you want any? Or are you too good for my cooking?" Tsukishima asked with a snarl in his voice, cracking the eggs into the bowl. He was doing his best not to get any pieces of shell into the bowl with the eggs, and he had succeeded with the first two eggs he cracked.

A hum left Kuroo's mouth. "Yeah, I'll suffer through your attempt at cooking again. I wouldn't be a very good teacher if I didn't try your food every so often," Kuroo said as he pushed himself off the fridge. He got out the milk and the butter and brought it to Tsukishima, who sighed and shook his head, grumbling something that sounded like 'I hate you', but Kuroo didn't quite catch it.

The blond couldn't stay mad at Kuroo for long though, as Kuroo had pressed a kiss to Tsukishima's ear and he went to go get a spatula for him to use. It was a sweet gesture regardless, and Kuroo stood over top of Tsukki to watch his attempt at making scrambled eggs, one of the most basic breakfast meals to cook. Kuroo watched as Tsukki pushed around the eggs that he had scrambled in the bowl, and Kuroo reached for the milk, because Tsukki very clearly wasn't going to add it himself. Once adding the milk, Kuroo smiled to his lover and pressed a kiss to his cheek once again. "You should grab the salt and pepper. Maybe you should also try some cheese and oh! Do we have bacon?"

Setting the spatula down, Tsukishima backed up and put his hands in the air. "You got this. I was going to surprise you with breakfast, but you can do it I guess,' Tsukishima said as he walked away, not even bothering to check if they had bacon in the fridge. If Kuroo wanted to do it so bad, Tsukishima wasn't going to stand in his way. That action caused Kuroo to frown, but he kept on cooking regardless.

After another twenty minutes, Kuroo came out to the dining room with breakfast in hand to find Tsukishima at the table, biting his lip as he focused on the computer screen in front of him. "Did we pay last month's electric bill? I could have sworn we did," Tsukishima said as he narrowed his gaze at the screen. Taking his phone out after he set the plates down on the table, Kuroo went to go look at his bank app, just to see if the money was taken out or not yet.

Clicking his tongue, Kuroo nodded. "Yeah, we did. I'll call them today and get it straightened out. Maybe they just haven't posted the payment yet," Kuroo said as he put his phone away. That was when he pushed Tsukki's plate of eggs, bacon, and a slice of toast, in front of him. Kuroo took a seat next to his lover and he smiled down to Tsukishima's hand, noticing a bit of a shine coming from it. "You've decided to start wearing it again?" Kuroo asked as he motioned down to Tsukishima's hand.

A pink flush made its way across Tsukishima's cheeks and he closed his laptop. "Yeah, we're not doing anything too dirty at work at the moment, and I don't have to worry about losing it," Tsukishima murmured as he adjusted the ring on his left hand, looking down to his ring finger. For a few months, Tsukishima had been taking his ring off and leaving it on the nightstand. He never moved it and didn't bother to put it on anymore, just because he had nearly lost it one day at work. Tsukki didn't want to repeat that day again, just because he knew that he would be a mess if he lost it. It meant a lot to Kuroo too, so that was more than enough reason to not want to lose it. Granted, he could buy a chain, put it around the chain, and he could wear it around his neck. But that was too much work.

It was an engagement ring still, but the two boys would be married within the next year. They had the date set for spring, they had just a few more details to iron out, and they really couldn't wait for the wedding. It had been a long time coming, and their relationship had been five years in the making already. That spring day will mark the sixth year that they had been together. "Well good. Maybe those girls will stop hitting on you now that you have it on," Kuroo said as he reached for his fork, starting on his meal.

That was when a chuckle left Tsukki's lips. "I don't know why they keep trying anyway. I've told them about... one hundred times now that I'm engaged. I think it might take actually meeting you for them to stop flirting with me," Tsukki said. He took a bite of the eggs after, humming at the taste and groaning. "Okay, you're a shit. I wouldn't have been able to make the eggs like this. You were willing to try my disgusting attempt at eggs, when you do them like this? How rude," Tsukki said between bites.

Laughing, Kuroo just took another bite and he pressed a kiss to Tsukki's cheek again. "I love you," he said after he swallowed and he had a smile on his lips.

The rest of breakfast went smoothly, and the two boys went into their normal day off routine. They did the dishes, with Kuroo singing horrible show tunes and Tsukki complaining the entire time as he handed Kuroo the dishes to dry them after he washed them. They then went to go into their other normal activities. Tsukishima had to go to the grocery store, and Kuroo went out to their garden behind their house. It was a small garden, mostly with herbs, but Kuroo had surprised Tsukki a few years ago with a strawberry bush. They planted it and Tsukki had been very serious about taking care of it. The thing was, Kuroo was more of the gardener between them, and Tsukki was always happy to get to see Kuroo working in the sun, building up a sweat. It certainly lead to the two of them creating mutual sweat afterwards.

It really didn't take Kuroo long to check on the bush to notice that the strawberries were ripe enough to pick. He knew that Tsukishima would be excited, but that also meant that they had another task ahead of them once the berries were plucked from the tree. Kuroo loved Tsukishima, but he just wasn't sure he was prepared for what having ripened strawberries meant. 

Every single year and every single time the bush was ripe enough to pick the berries, Tsukishima bugged Kuroo about teaching him to make homemade strawberry shortcake, just like Kuroo made for him the year before Kuroo surprised Tsukki with the bush. Every single year, Kuroo had an excuse to get out of teaching Tsukki how to make strawberry shortcake. The first time, they didn't have enough strawberries to make it correctly. The second year, they were giving strawberries to their friends as gifts, so they couldn't experiment. Last year, Kuroo was too busy and the two boys hardly had a day off together at all.

This year, though, Kuroo didn't think he'd be able to avoid it. He knew that Tsukki would rush back out to the store to go get all of the ingredients they needed if they didn't have them already, which was why Kuroo texted Tsukishima and told him to bring home flour and butter milk, and Kuroo went to go make sure they had the rest of the ingredients.

As Kuroo set the berries on the counter and started to wash them, he got called by Tsukishima over the phone. Ticking his tongue, Kuroo answered his phone. "What do we need those for?" Tsukishima asked as soon as Kuroo answered the call. If Tsukki wasn't going to buy them, maybe Kuroo could get out of this.

Letting out a sigh, Kuroo ran a hand over his face as he continued to clean the berries. "Just trust me. We need them. I have a surprise for you at home, okay?" Kuroo said as he turned off the water, content with the washing he had done.

The sound of Tsukishima's skepticism could be heard through the phone, but he agreed to pick them up and they hung up the call. The two boys would probably never admit this, but they honestly loved the other's personality, no matter how much shit they gave one another. It was just something that they both really just needed in their lives. While they were very similar, they still had differences. Tsukishima was a bit more skeptical and he was very sarcastic with others. That trait was starting to rub off on Kuroo. As for Kuroo’s personality, he was a bit more lenient and he was more of a goofball, which Kuroo noticed it had been beginning to rub off on Tsukishima.

It didn't take more than an hour for Tsukishima to come home, and Kuroo had been yelling at the television, watching as a national volleyball game had been playing. "Russia is being so unfair, and they are using such an annoying tactic," Kuroo groaned as he stood up, going to help Tsukki with the groceries. That was when Tsukishima had stared at the container on the counter. He couldn't see what was inside, but he made a face. "Yeah, don't look in there. That's your surprise," Kuroo said with a wink.

When Tsukishima went towards the counter, Kuroo made an exasperated sound and he grabbed Tsukki's wrist. "Don't open it! I want to surprise you," Kuroo complained. He pressed Tsukki up against the counter and pressed a kiss to his lips, letting it linger for a moment. The two made out, and Kuroo finally pulled back, just a bit breathless. "You can look inside it after we do lunch, okay?" Kuroo said against Tsukki's lips.

Tsukishima smiled, another blush on his cheeks. Kuroo knew that kissing his man was a sure fire way to get him to let down his defenses and cause him to be compliant. No matter how little Tsukishima liked to admit it, he was always a bit of a sucker for kissing and making out with his fiancé. It was something Kuroo liked to do too, but he also liked to watch his boy's walls fall down whenever he managed to get them to kiss for longer than just a moment.

As they pulled away, Tsukishima shook his head and decided to just take care of the groceries. He knew his fiancé was up to his normal tricks, but if it was anything like normal, he knew that Kuroo wasn't likely to disappoint him. Tsukki still had a bit of a smile on his lips from the kissing that he and Kuroo had done. It was a dirty trick that Kuroo had, because Kuroo knew that Tsukki could never pull away from kisses like that and he also knew that Tsukki would become rather submissive after they kissed like that.

That was when the groceries were finished, and Kuroo started to walk away. "Hey, wait! What about my surprise?" Tsukki asked as he eyed the container. There were no hints at what it was, nothing to tell Tsukki what was in the container, and it was causing anxiety to grow inside him. Did Kuroo really want to make Tsukishima wait that long to show him his surprise? What could be so damned important in a small container anyway?

Kuroo finally turned back, and he rose an eyebrow to Tsukishima, a bit of a smirk coming to his lips. "I told you, the surprise is for after lunch. Come on, come order a pizza with me," Kuroo said as he pulled out his phone and started to open up the app he had for their go to pizza place. Tsukishima let out a groan and he let the container be, trying not to think about the contents inside.

It wasn't until they ordered the pizza, watched a television show that was not a volleyball game that would piss them both off, and the pizza arrived, that Tsukki had finally forgotten about the surprise on the counter. They ate and had a good time, with Tsukishima’s legs draping over Kuroo’s lap. Kuroo had finished his pizza and he had moved to stand, gently pushing Tsukishima’s legs off of him. "Now come on," Kuroo had said as he took the pizza box and then pulled Tsukishima up to stand. It confused Tsukki for a moment, but that was when the surprise container on the counter came flooding back to his mind and he gasped, getting more than excited. He didn’t know what the surprise could possibly be, but it was a surprise, nonetheless.

As Kuroo pushed the folded up pizza box into their trash, he looked back to Tsukki, who was just standing there, fingers twitching. He wanted to know what was in the box and what he was meant to be getting excited over. That was when Kuroo let out a chuckle at how Tsukki was just waiting there. "Go on, open it. You're too cute though," he cooed. Tsukishima resented that statement, but he really just didn't care at the moment.

Pulling the container open, Tsukki gasped and his face split into a brilliant smile when he saw what was inside. "They were ready to pick? You should have told me! We have strawberries for ourselves now!" Tsukishima said as he pulled out one of them and inspected it. "Have they been rinsed already? Cleaned?" he asked Kuroo as he looked over to Kuroo, who had only nodded to his love. Then Tsukishima sank his teeth into the red fruit and closed his eyes, humming at the tangy, sweet taste that it produced. Strawberries were Tsukishima's favorite thing.

All Kuroo could do was watch his love and smile at the reactions he was producing. Tsukki had opened his eyes and licked the juices from his lips, still smiling. "Don't forget the other promise you made with these. Can we do it today?" Tsukishima asked with curiosity lining his voice and he rose an eyebrow.

That was when a sigh left Kuroo's lips. "I was hoping we could avoid that, but I guess I did promise you. I mean, that's why I texted you and had you pick up flour and buttermilk. But you know, I'm only going to do this if you wear the apron I got for you," Kuroo said with a wink.

"That thing is so fucking embarrassing," Tsukishima said with a whine as he leaned against the counter, folding his arms over his stomach and holding himself. Kuroo chuckled and walked towards him, poking his cheek.

Smiling was all Kuroo could do now, as he knew this surprise would be a good one for Tsukishima. "Well, do you want to learn how to make strawberry shortcake or not? It's up to you, babe. All you have to do is wear the apron," Kuroo said, smirk on his lips.

The gears were turning in Tsukishima's head and he sighed, standing up straight and pushing Kuroo a little so he could leave the kitchen. Kuroo stood there for a moment, rubbing at his chest where Tsukki had pushed him until Tsukishima came back with the light blue apron that had little cartoon strawberries littering the fabric, and right where the chest was, it had a larger picture of a yellow moon with a smile on its face. Underneath the moon, it was simply 'Tsukishima' that it said. Tsukishima tied it around his waist once he had put his head through the neck hole, and he went to go wash his hands. "You're not getting out of teaching me to make strawberry shortcake. I won't let you, even if I have to wear this embarrassing thing."

Snickering, Kuroo went to go get his own black and red striped apron. It was much plainer than Tsukishima's apron, but he was the one that usually cooked for the pair, so Kuroo didn't need anything too fancy or embarrassing. "Well okay then. I guess I will just have to teach you how to make it. Go get the buttermilk out, yeah? Then we need the sugar and the flour," Kuroo said. He was going to have Tsukishima do it all on his own, just so he could teach Tsukishima through doing, rather than having Tsukishima watch him. They were both hand’s-on learners, ones that learned easier through doing, rather than just being told and reading what they were learning.

A long process it was, to get Tsukishima to learn how to use a whisk properly and to hear the boy complain about not having a hand mixer. "Why can't we just use the stand mixer?" That was a common phrase out of Tsukishima's mouth that afternoon. Kuroo had to throw out one of the batches, as it was just far too lumpy and not the correct consistency. Finally though, Kuroo had decided the next batch was decent enough. Tsukki already had flour on his face and all over his apron, so Kuroo figured he would help a little more and get the shortcake into the oven.

As the shortcake was cooking, Tsukishima sat on the floor and shook his head, just watching as the oven cooked his shortcakes. "How do you do it? How do you sit here and actually cook things?" Tsukishima asked. Kuroo took a seat next to him, but he pulled Tsukishima against his chest and they sat there in each other's embraces, right in the middle of their kitchen floor. Kuroo took a cloth from the handle on the oven and he wiped the flour off of his fiancé's face, pulling the man in for a gentle kiss.

When they pulled away, Kuroo just shrugged a bit. "Just practice, babe. And one of us has to be able to cook and bake. Otherwise, we'd starve to death," Kuroo said. He chuckled a bit and Tsukishima put his head on Kuroo's shoulder, letting out a bit of a sigh.

"I love you," Tsukki said quietly, taking Kuroo's hand with his left hand and letting Kuroo feel the engagement ring against his skin. Kuroo smiled as he used his right hand to play with the ring on Tsukishima's finger, just happy to be able to say that Tsukishima would be officially his in just a few more months.

"I love you, too." Regardless of how snarky or sarcastic they were with one another, and no matter how different the two boys actually were, they found a way to work. They would never question it. They were too in love with one another to question why their love worked the way it did. But it worked, and that was more than enough for both of them. It was more than enough for them to want to continue with the lives they were comfortably living in with one another. They had each other, and that was that.


End file.
